Titanium Rex: King of The Xenomorphs
by Dinosaurisbest1209
Summary: A young intelligent boy is taken by Talon and turned into a Xenomorph Hybrid to communicate with their Queen and lead an army of Xenomorphs into battle to conquer Overwatch and the entire world, but Overwatch won't let that happen without putting up a fight. Will Talons plan prevail and conquer them, or will Overwatch be able to stop Talon & save everyone from their Xenomorph army?
1. Chapter 1: Creating the Hybrid

**Authors note (A/N):**

 **I do not own any of these movies, games, and/or characters (except Titanium Rex).**

 **This is my first crossover story so I hope you like it.**

 **If you want you can leave me suggestions and Ideas for other stories.**

 **You might recognise some lines and quotes from other movies throughout the the story.**

 **And without being said, let's begin.**

* * *

Five and a half years ago, after Overwatch disbanded, Talon discovered an abandoned facility infested with creatures called the Xenomorphs: Intelligent creatures able to take on an entire fighter squad alone, with no aid whatsoever.

Moira, Talons head scientist wanted to control the Xenomorphs and conquer the world with them. But controlling a single Xenomorph was hard for Moira. But that wouldn't stop her. So she had request to Talon leader Doomfist to capture a young intelligent boy who works hard and has an open mind about everything. Talon had their eyes on someone, Moira's plan was coming together.

Three days after the boy was captured.

 **First Name:** Kevin

 **Call Sign** : Titanium Rex (Titan or Rex for short)

 **Age** : 16

 **IQ Level** : 200 (Higher than Einsteins)

 **Weight** : 152.4

Kevin Was Brought into a medium sized room with a glass window connected to a different room with controls panels.

Hello Kevin, Moira said in a sinister way.

What do you want from me!, Kevin Screamed.

A lot of things really, Moira said.

Well what exactly. Money, custom vehicles, weapons, custom vehicles that can transform **into** weapons!

All very nice things Talon could use, but that's not why we brought you here, Moira said.

Then why **did** you bring me here!?, said Kevin all confused.

I'll Show you, Moira said. As she snapped her fingers a Xenomorph was brought into the room with Kevin, secured in a full body harness connected to floor railings

Kevin was shocked to see the Xenomorph.

A..a Xenomorph. Kevin said shocked.

Surprised to see one, Moira said mockingly.

I've herad of the Xenomorphs, But so **see** one for real, Kevin said. Now I know, you want me to help you control the Xenomorphs, Kevin said full of anger.

Yes, and together we can control the Xenomorphs! The Xenomorphs today, Tommorow the World! Moira said as she began to laugh maliciously.

You can't control the Xenomorphs! Kevin screamed which caused Moira to immediately stop laughing. No one can control the, the only one who can control them is the Queen.

Then we'll capture her! Moira said.

But the Xenomorphs are just like an ant colony. The Queen is heavily guarded by her drones, and even if you take all of them out she'll just call in more to finish you off. There's no way you can capture the queen. Kevin said in fright.

Good news! We captured the Queen, said the Talon soldier.

As Moira looked at Kevin with a mocking glare, Kevin gulped and was completely terrified knowing that one of his biggest nightmares have become a reality.

...

Kevin was brought to see the Queen in a giant body harness, struggling, for freedom.

The Queen, Kevin whispered.

You see Kevin, Talon always find a way to get what we want, Moira said. The Queen is ours, and soon the Xenomorphs will be as well. We have everything we need to commence the plan. All we need is your alliance Kevin.

I'll never work for you! Kevin screamed. I'd rather **DIE** as a free man, than live as a slave.

You like to help others, right Kevin? Moira said.

Where is this going? Kevin asked.

If you kill yourself we'll just take other boys from other families. Moira said. You don't want other families to suffer what your family is going through, do you?

Kevin thought to himself for a brief moment, then responded.

Alright Moira, what do you want me to do? Kevin asked.

Moira smiled at him. A lot of things Kevin, she said, but lets take it one step at a time.

Days pass as the control over the Xenomorphs grew and grew. And during all that, Kevin continued to work day in and day out, forced to help Talon to search other ways to breed them.

Two Weeks later...

Kevin was strapped in a medical bed knocked out next to an unconscious Xemomorph.

We are ready to commence the procedure Moira, a soldier said

Excellent, soon Kevin will become **one** with the Xenomorphs, Moira said. Initiate the trans-fusion.

Several hours have passed and Moira had successfully fused Kevin with the Xenomorph. Kevin is **one** with the Xenomorph.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **If you have any questions/ideas let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Presence of the Queen

**A/N: I'm back!, sorry it took long I was very busy at the time with class work. It's not easy keeping your grades up. Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. Now lets begin.**

* * *

Wh-what happen? Kevin asked as he woke from being sedated. As he woke up he found himself in a large room with another Xenomorph inside with him. But not just any Xenomorph, The Queen of All Xenomorphs.  
As Kevin looked he saw several Ovamorph eggs surrounding both him and the Queen.  
Weird, these eggs should have hatched and attacked me by now.  
Oh but they wouldn't attack their own kind, now would they? Moira said in a separate room.  
Moira! where are you?! what have you done?! Kevin said furious.  
Look in the mirror and find out, she said.  
As Kevin look into a close by mirror he was shocked to find out he has become a monster, just like the Xenomorphs.  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! screamed Kevin in total shock and anger.  
I made you into the perfect weapon for my disposal, said Moira.  
We had a deal! screamed Kevin.  
Oh we still do, you said you would make weapons for us. Well you **are** a weapon now, for us to use in future projects, said Moira. While your here do us a favour and translate what the queen tells you OK? Moira said mockingly.  
As Kevin looked at Moira furiously the Queen hiss and screeched loud enough for the outside building to hear. Kevin actually understood what she said but was ordered to lie to Moira and tell her something else. Since Kevin was now part Xenomorph he felt a strong urge to follow that order and other orders she gives out, just what any Xenomorph Drone would do.  
Well what did she say, Moira said anxious to know.  
She said... Kevin tried to think of a cover of what she really said. She said... that... she expects me to follow every single one of her commands.  
Well done Kevin, you helped us translate what she has said, Moira said impressed.  
Just then Kevin was electrocuted and stunned by omnic drones who took him away to another room on the other side of the facility where Sombra, Doomfist, and Reaper were waiting for them. Then they entered.  
About time, Sombra said inpaciently. What took you so long?  
A little delay from our new weapon, Moira said. I present to you... The Titanium Rex.  
As Kevin looked at the team he immediately hissed at them, which led to him being locked into a robotic harness that was controlled by another room connected to each other. A few hours have passed with Moira explaining how Kevin came to be, but Kevin noticed that Sombra looked a little upset. Maybe she feels bad for Kevin, or she's thinking of something sad that reminds her of the situation Kevin is in. Whatever it was, he had only a little concern. They left the room an hour later, Kevin was left in the harness for later use. But on the floor was a sticky note with a message on it. Had instructions to await the perfect moment to escape his harness and the facility. Could this be Kevins ticket out of here? Well... it is what the Queen actually told him to do, Right?

* * *

 **A/N Well, that's the end of that chapter, hope you like it and i'll see you next time.**

 **Also if you don't know what a overmorph egg is its the first stage of the xenomorph cycle.**


End file.
